


A man of many talents

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Different languages, Fluff, Humour, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus learns that Alec knows some other languages and sets out to have a little fun learning which ones.





	A man of many talents

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the other languages so if they are incorrect or clunky and there are more natural ways to say them please let me know and I will update.
> 
> Also I didn’t want to put the English translation in the main body as it spoils the flow of the story so translations in notes at the end.

Magnus smiled contentedly to himself as he wandered the Institute halls unaccompanied.  
A warlock free to roam the New York Institute. He may be immortal but he never thought he’d live to see the day where that would happen, more to the point, the day where any Warlock would even want that to happen.

But things were different now. Alec was keeping true to his word and doing everything he could to improve Clave and Downworld relations... he smirked almost lewdly as he considered all the way “their” relations had improved but schooled his face into a family friendly expression as he passed his “in laws”.

He reached Alec’s office, the door was closed but left ajar. Their unspoken signal that Alec was in the middle of something but expecting Magnus so he could let himself in if he wanted.

Magnus winked at Alec as he entered the room. Alec smiled back, resting his phone between his ear and his shoulder as his hands scrolled through various documents on his tablet.

Magnus pottered around the room, fiddling with various items scattered around before settling in one of Alec’s leather chairs, facing away from the desk. He rested his head back and listened to Alec’s voice not really following the words, but the tone Indicating that it was drawing to a close. Perking up slightly, Magnus started listening properly to what was being said, turning in the chair with a smirk as he realised something was a little different. 

“You speak Italian?” Magnus questioned with a lightness to his voice as Alec hung up the phone.

“Well you said it yourself, I’m a man of many talents.” Alec smiled, he loved being able to surprise Magnus. He draped himself over the back of Magnus’ chair, arms hanging over his chest as he placed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Ciao.” Alec whispered almost seductively.

Magnus stood and entered Alec’s space, leaning in close to whisper himself, “Andiamo a casa?”

“Lead the way”.

X X X X 

Magnus was surrounded by warmth when he opened his eyes the next morning. He was lying over Alec’s chest, Alec’s arm wrapped around him tracing patterns absentmindedly on his arm.

He turned his head inwards slightly and placed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder. 

“Hmm morning.” Alec greeted, voice clear and sleep free. He’d obviously been awake for a while. 

Magnus looked up at him and smiled knowing that Alec wasn’t one to lie in, he was so used to getting up and having a thousand things to do, but he’d chosen to stay in bed that morning so he wouldn’t wake him. 

“How are you this awake?” Magnus said muffling it into Alec’s chest as he buried his face in it. They had been awake and rather occupied into the early hours of the morning and even Magnus’ warlock stamina was struggling to bounce back. 

“I have the benefit of youth on my side.” Alec smirked and grinned wider when he saw Magnus’ eyes widen in surprise.

“And they say Shadowhunters are all humourless drones.” Magnus teased, moving to lie on top of Alec. 

Alec nudged him playfully with his knee with a mock scowl at the “insult”. 

“Very funny.” He said leaning up to give Magnus a good morning kiss, “I think that was the extent of my comedic skills. Clearly my many talents don’t stretch quite that far.”

Magnus pulled back slightly, hands perched on Alec’s chest as he straddled him. “So how many languages do you speak anyway?”

Magnus assumed it was more than one, the Clave had Institutes in many countries so it would make sense that Shadowhunters would be well versed should they be re-assigned. He knew from conversations that Alec had also been, shall we say “studious” as a child...choosing to tone down Izzy’s use, albeit lovingly, of the words “repressed kill joy”. 

“Now where would be the fun in me just telling you?” Alec smirked.

“Oh so that’s how it is? Well... amo un desafio.” Magnus said cocking an eyebrow at the prospect of this becoming a very fun game. He spoke a few languages fluently, he’d had plenty of time to learn them after all, and could hold his own with a few others. 

Alec flipped them over, a seductive tone taking over his voice again as he held Magnus beneath him. “Yes, I’m sure you do,” he breathed against Magnus’ lips, “but you’re going to have to try harder than that.” 

X X X X 

“Is there any particular reason why you’re greeting everyone in German?” Izzy asked Magnus as they congregated in the OPS centre. 

“Because he doesn’t know when to accept defeat,” Alec teased, a self assured cadence to his voice which Magnus had to admit he loved to hear. 

In truth, Alec didn’t speak German but had gotten lucky that Magnus had chosen one of the few phrases that he did know. 

“You don’t get to be my age without being patient. I’ll win eventually.” Magnus noted.

“And exactly how old is that again?” Simon goaded with a smirk, remembering how Magnus had told him the exact opposite about his ability to be patient once. 

“Old enough to be afforded the benefit of a little mystery little one.” Magnus said bopping Simon on the nose with his forefinger as though you would a child. 

Izzy and Alec smiled at them both, it was a long standing joke that Magnus’ age was never the same number twice, even if you asked him about it on the same day.

“So....” Magnus said, turning the topic and centre of attention back to Alec, “Italian,Spanish and German... what should I try next. Oh I know!”

Alec groaned internally as he remembered the last time Magnus had said “Oh I know” So exuberantly. Those words has been shortly followed by “i’ll do you pro-bono”. Alec hoped his dignity could survive whatever Magnus came out with next. 

“Voulez vous couc....”Magnus started with a wicked grin, unable to finish as Alec clasped a hand over his mouth with a mock glare but looking suitably scandalised. 

Izzy giggled at Simon who’d clasped his hands over his ears and scrunched his eyes shut having heard one particular song enough to know what was coming. She tucked her hand into his elbow and gently escorted him away.

“So you speak French?” Magnus smiled checking off an invisible list. 

“Yes... but even if I didn’t I think even I could figure out where that one was going.” Alec said gesturing towards his office with a nod of the head. “As much as I appreciate the proposition, maybe wait until we’re out of earshot of my sister next time.” He added as he closed the door behind them. 

“Spoil sport.” Magnus said voice low as he edged Alec back towards the door. “She’s not here now.” 

Magnus slid his leg between Alec’s thigh, almost pinning him to the door when he pressed against him. Kissing along his throat as Alec tilted his head back. 

They had never crossed that particular line in the workplace but they had skirted tantalisingly close. 

Magnus’ lips trailed Alec’s chin before dashing out his tongue to taste the edge of his mouth. Alec turned his head sharply, capturing Magnus’ mouth fully. Magnus gripped the back of Alec’s head with both hands as he pulled him closer. 

“You’re vibrating” Alec laughed as he felt Magnus’ phone buzzing against his chest. 

“Ignore it.” Magnus breathed, waving a hand to shut it off.

“It’s cheating if you use magic.” Alec said, laughing when it just started ringing again.

Magnus dipped his head onto Alec’s shoulder and admitted defeat, fishing around his pocket as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist.

He glared at the phone but was sure to affect his most charming voice as he answered his client. 

“You have to go?” Alec asked as Magnus put his phone away. 

“Unfortunately...” Magnus agreed, conjuring a portal. He stepped up to the edge of it before turning sharply on his heel, pulling Alec in for a quick kiss before releasing him and disappearing in a flash of light as the portal closed behind him. 

Alec smiled at the theatrics and continued about his day, wondering what language Magnus would present him with next. 

XXXXXX

It was late when Magnus got back from his client, Alec had already gone to bed. Shedding his jacket and waistcoat he entered their bedroom, the room lit by the barest hints of moonlight. Alec lay on his back, one hand over his chest, the other tucked behind him under the pillow. 

The rest of Magnus’ clothes were shed quickly in the eagerness to join him. He placed a soft kiss to Alec’s temple and elevated himself on his elbow to watch as Alec slept.

“Aku cinta kamu” he whispered into the darkness, watching as Alec opened one eye slowly, no indication that he knew what those words meant. 

Alec took in Magnus’ pleased expression at finally having stumped him and rolled onto his side, pulling Magnus into him, chest against his back as he enclosed him in his arms. 

He kissed the back of Magnus’ neck and contemplated letting Magnus have his silent victory, he didn’t speak Indonesian after all but he did know those words. He’d learned them especially. He pulled Magnus closer, nuzzling his head into his neck and whispered.

“ I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Andiamo a casa - Italian - shall we go home?  
> Amo un desafio - Spanish - I love a challenge  
> He doesn’t finish this sentence but he was going to say - voulez Vous couchez avec moi - French - do you want to sleep with me?  
> Aku cinta kamu - Indonesian - I love you


End file.
